Why Are You So Cute?
by Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka
Summary: Another move, another town. Rin and her brother, Len, are used to it. After 15 years with being with mother, Gumi, they know the rules. But what if Len starts to show attraction toward his sister? Is happiness really worth being separated? {Twincest}
1. Fresh Start

_**~Flashback~**_

Crisp, clean, spring breeze hit Rin's head. "I wish we could be here forever!" Rin thought as her hair flowed. She looked over at her quiet brother, Len. A devious plan came to mind. She ran over and yelled in his ear. "What are you doing?" She yelled at the top of her lungs, scaring her brother.

"Why? My ear's ringing now!" Len yelled. He tackled his sister. The twins wrestled until mother, Gumi had to break it up. "You two are going to hurt each other someday! Behave while I'm not looking!" Gumi scolded the twins. But they did the exact opposite.

"Let's go climb that tree." Rin said staring at a pretty good-sized tree. The branch line was far off the ground. But the twins figured out ways to get to each other. It's kinda like a magnet is imbedded in their heads. Making sure that they don't get separated. Rin's patience was being stretched. She got up pulling her brother. "First one there wins!" Len yelled flying by Rin.

"Oh no you don't!" Rin yelled racing for her brother. Len won by a good five seconds. "I win!" He celebrated jumping up and down. "You wouldn't have if you didn't start before me!" Rin argued. Both the twins looked up. Seeing the tree's height.

"How are we going to get up there?" Len said in awe. "I don't know. I haven't seen a tree this big before!" Rin said. "That's because you're only five. Now let's go." Gumi said picking both the twins up. The twins hugged their mother tightly. "I'll climb it someday!" Rin yelled. Len agreed with her.

"We'll climb it together!" Len yelled. The twins looked at each other and laughed. Thinking they'd be together for the rest of their lives. Not understanding how wrong people considered it. "You two can do that. But for now let's go home." Gumi suggested.

_**~Present~**_

**Rin POV**

I could see snow blanketing the ground. Little clumps of snowflakes drifting past my window. Winter at it's finest. The rim of my window was covered in frost. Feeling it made me shiver. My alarm goes off by my head. Another day I wake up before it.

"Shut up!" I yelled pounding it. I swear it'll break someday. I shake my head awake. Knowing that I had to go to school today. It was the middle of the school year. We just moved from our home town. If you could call it that. My mother Gumi always had to move because of her job.

"I wonder what's for breakfast?" I said to myself pulling my body out of my warm bed. It was rather cold. Gumi must have not turned on the heater today. I open my door to the smell of breakfast. I follow it, down to the kitchen. "Mother?" I say as I sit myself down at the breakfast bar. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes. Eggs. Bacon. What we always have. But I have to serve it, then leave right away." Gumi said pulling out plates and silverware. I walked over to help set up. I put out a plate for me, then for Len. Then get the silverware. One for me, one for Len. "Thanks sweetie. Now can you go wake up your brother. He must have not set an alarm." Gumi asked.

I nodded. I dragged myself up to Len's room. Slamming the door open. "Len! You better wake up! I'm missing break- Hmm?" I yelled but noticed Len was still sleeping. A smile came to my face. Better wake him up gently-not!

I crawl up on his bed, then stand. I look down at him. Remembering the last time I did this. His window was open, and I almost fell out. But his window was closed. I begin jumping on his bed. "Wake up Lenny! WAKE UP!" I yell gradually getting louder. Len groaned. Rolling over. I sighed. "LEN, WAKE U-" I yelled but got knocked over by Len.

"SHUT UP!" Len yelled back at me, throwing a pillow. "Ha! That all you got?" I teased. I ran to the kitchen, seeing Len running after me. "Mom! Len's trying to hurt me!" I yelled. I got to the kitchen, seeing Gumi already left.

"GET OVER HERE!" I heard Len yell from the doorway. I ran for the food. "DON'T HURT ME! I HAVE FOOD!" I yelled standing by breakfast. Len's eyes widened. "Give me some and I won't." Len smarted off. "Who said it was for you-" I began. "WHAT?" Len yelled threatening me. "SORRY!" I yelled. I gave him some food on his plate then he remained quiet.

"You know, you were never this playful a year ago." I giggled. Len stopped chewing his food then looked away. "You know, I like this kind of you." I smiled. Len only kept his defensive posture. We both finished breakfast, with an hour to spare.

"Make sure you wear your uniform!" I yelled through Len's door. "Yeah. Yeah." He said. I smiled and walked to my room next door. I open my closet. Looking for my uniform. I pull it out. It was navy blue with white stripes. It consisted of a long sleeve shirt, with a short skirt. With leather shoes and thigh high socks.

"This is the winter uniform?" I asked myself. I shrugged my shoulders and put it on. I pulled on my skirt, buttoned up my shirt, then pulled up my socks. I picked up my shoes and went to the door. I set them down. Then proceed to go up to the bathroom.

I get to the bathroom, seeing Len beat me to it. I then keep walking to Gumi's room. At least she has her own. I open her door to a relatively clean room. "Wow. This is the cleanest it's been." I say to myself. I proceed to her bathroom. I close the door behind me. I learn from when Len was looking for me and I was in my underwear, getting ready for school. Besides that, I close the door now.

I open a drawer full of my stuff. Such as hair thingies. I pull out a brush, four clips and a white ribbon. I brush my hair naturally. Pulling my bangs into my face. Then I pull them back with my finger, then glide a clip though. I repeat on the same strand with another clip. Then the same thing for the other side of my face. I tie the bow around my head. I straighten up my uniform, then go back to the front door.

I go to put on my shoes and Len is fussing with his tie. "Can't get it right!" I struggled. I turned my head to the side. "How long ago have you tied a tie?" I giggled. "Like years!" He yelled. I turned him. "Here." I said while fixing his tie. "Thanks... Mom should be doing that." He said. "I'm the closest thing you got!" I yelled. "Okay! What's with the uniform?" He questioned.

"Doesn't it look like it should be for spring?" I said. Len nodded. I grabbed my shoes and then my bag. "We should really get going." I said motioning Len to get going. "Okay." He said putting on his shoes. I grabbed his bag, then went out the door. He walked up beside me. Grabbing his bag.

"Thanks." He said grabbing his bag. "No problem!" I said while locking the door. Both of us started the walk toward school. "What will you think this school will be like?" I wondered. "Probably the same. Girls obsessing over how 'cute' you are. Then girls wanting to ask me out." He sighed. "Yeah, probably. It's been like that ever since we started to move a lot." I said.

We made it to school a little after the bell. But we got there when we were suppose to be. We walked to our assigned classroom. I looked at the door. "Ready?" I asked. Len nodded. I knocked then stepped back beside Len. The door slid open. A man with brown hair answered.

"Morning!" Len and I said together. We bowed. "Morning. You must be our new students. Come on in. By the way, I am Kiyoteru." He said. Len and I looked at each other and smiled. We waited for Sensei to call us in.

"Come in." He said. Len and I walked in together. I heard countless whispers.

**Len POV**

When Rin and I walked in together, whispers flooded my ears. Yep. This was like the previous years. "Introduce yourselves please." Sensei asked. "Yes! I am Rin Kagamine!" Rin yelled. I spaced out. Listening to whispers of how cute Rin was. I got nudged by Rin. "Oh, I'm Len Kagamine." I said. I listened to the students. 'He's cute.' I heard from them.

"Rin, could you sit by Neru." Sensei said. I looked in the crowd of students and saw a hand go up. She had yellow hair with a pony tail that almost reached the ground. I looked at her for a minute. Then returned my attention. "Len, you sit by Mikuo." Sensei told me. I looked at a teal haired boy, who looked half asleep. But at least I didn't have to sit by a girl.

"Hey." I said while sitting down. "What's up?" Mikuo said. We smiled at each other. I sat through the lesson. Being stupid. Drawing on the side of my paper. Until little slips of paper started to make a pile on my desk. I look up at most of the girls looking at me. With creepy smiles on their faces.

I looked at a slip of paper and read it. 'Hey. Your cute. We should sit together at lunch.' Remembering that this happened at all the other schools. I took all the paper in my hand and walked over to the garbage and threw them away. I heard a sigh from just about every girl. Except for the one with the yellow hair. She seemed to be a snotty rich girl. She was texting.

But Rin seemed to spike a conversation with her. She smiled. I went back to my seat to another pile of slips for me. I sighed and shoved them into my bag and continued on with the lesson.

"They'll blow over in a couple of days." Mikuo said with his head in his hands. "How do you know?" I asked. "It happened to me when I first started school here a while back." He said raising his head. I sighed. Wondering when the bell would ring.

"We should hang out during lunch. I know a spot that no girl has found me yet. Except for my sister." Mikuo said. "Just as long as my sister can come." I said looking over at her. "Yeah. I'm guessing that Rin's your sister." He said. "Yeah." I said. "Miku is my sister. She's in the front, long pony tails. Teal hair." He said. I looked up. Thank God she wasn't staring at me.

"By the way, what's your name?" I ask. "Hatsune. Hatsune Mikuo." Mikuo said. "It seems like we have a lot in common." I said. Mikuo looked over at me. "Yeah, I guess." He said. I smiled.

"We'll be good friends."

**AN:**

**OK! New story time. Even though I'm still working on like, three... OH WELL! Also, the romance between Rin and Len won't happen for a couple of chapters. Anyways, please review. I'll decide over the next couple days on if I'll continue the story or not...**

**CYA! Stay Beautiful~**


	2. Crush?

"We'll be good friends."

**Len POV**

I sat there for the rest of class. Looking out the window. And ignoring all the fan girls. This was the same as last year, and the year before that. Mikuo told me that It'll go down in a couple of days. But somehow, girls never lose interest in me. That's what sucks about it. Mikuo looks like the 'womanizer', but then again, he also looks like he looses interest. Wish I could have that kind of luck.

The bell rung, signaling lunch. I got up, grabbing my wallet. As I walked out the door, Rin was still talking to Neru. They looked like they were already best friends. Rin walked up to me with Neru. "Hey Lenny!" Rin called out. "I told you not to call me that..." I told her. Rin giggled then turned to Neru.

"This is Len! He's my twin. Can't you tell?" Rin then laughed. Neru smiled at me. "Hello. I'm Neru. Your sister told me plenty about you." Neru laughed. "For proper introductions, I'm Len. Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand. Neru held out hers. We shook hands. Her grip was strong. Then she walked off to lunch.

"She seems alright." I said watching her walk off. "Yeah. She texts a lot though." Rin sighed. I laughed then pulled Rin to lunch. "Did you bring money?" I asked as Rin stumbled to her feet.

"No! The papers for us said that it was free lunch!" Rin yelled. I only had enough money for one lunch. So I kept quiet and gave the money to her. "Here..." I said giving the money. "Thank You!" Rin yelled as she tackled me for a hug.

I blushed then pushed her away. "Go get lunch before they run out!" I yelled at her. Rin nodded then ran to the lunch room. I sighed then continued to walk there. "Hey. Kagamine." I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Mikuo.

"What?" I hissed. Mikuo kept a strait face and walked toward me. He held out his hand. "Take it." He said I held out my hand. He dropped some money. "I can't take this." I said. "HA! I can buy lunch still. My sister is Hatsune Miku! She's rich!" Mikuo laughed.

I remembered that he had a famous sister. World famous. I turned around then walked to the lunch room. Mikuo caught up to me. "So, do you want me to show you where I eat? No girl has found me yet." He asked me. I looked up. "Sure.." I said as I turned into the lunchroom.

I step one foot into the room and girls are already screaming. "Why me God...?" I mumbled to myself. Mikuo walked in also. More fan girls. We stood in line, waiting for lunch. Every girl I walked by wanted to buy me lunch. I guess it could come in handy some day.

"Onii-chan!" I heard someone yell. Mikuo grabbed my arm and pulled me past the line, closer to the food counter. A girl with teal hair with pony tails was waving at us. We cut in line there and waited for lunch. She confronted me.

"Hello! I'm Hatsune Miku. One of the only girls that does not have a crush on you!" She said as she held out her hand. That hurt. I took it. "Len Kagamine. Your brother told me about you." I said. I returned back to my spot in line until I saw Rin. She was talking to Neru again. Nice to see she has a friend.

When Mikuo, Miku and I got our lunch, Rin ran up to us with hers. "Where are we eating?" She asked. I turned toward Mikuo who was already walking away. We followed him. Passing upper class-men halls. We went outside to a covered patio. The snow didn't make it cold in this area. It felt nice.

"This is where we eat." Miku said as she sat down on a bench. Mikuo sat next to her. Rin and I sat there awkwardly. Looking at the bench across from them. I sat down, motioning Rin to sit next to me.

"So, is this your sister?" Mikuo said pulling out part of his lunch. I nodded. Rin looked at Miku and Mikuo. "You two siblings?" She asked. The two nodded. I guess they were twins also. Miku got up and stood half way between all of us. "Hello Rin! I'm Hatsune Miku." She said holding out her hand. Rin stared at her. I nudged her telling her to snap out of it.

"OH! I'm Kagamine Rin. Nice to meet you!" She said as she held out her hand. I watched the two shake hands. At least we have nice friends now. Rin also has Neru. "You two have nice manners! Unlike us." Miku said hitting her brothers shoulder. Rin and I laughed awkwardly.

"You should have saw us this morning after our mom left. Rin was trying to wake me up by jumping on my bed. I then hit her legs, causing her to fall over. I threw a pillow at her and..." I continued to explain our morning, telling them that it was a calm morning.

"You should see our mornings. We fight over who gets the plate with more food on it! So we get to wrestling, then things are broken, then-" Miku began but got cut off by her brother. "What she's trying to do is top you off. We never have mornings like that everyday." Mikuo said. The siblings got into and argument. Leading to entertainment for Rin and I.

The ten minute bell rung, signaling that afternoon classes will start soon. The two still were arguing. Rin and I finished our lunch, then found the nearest garbage. Then proceeded to go to class. Rin found Neru. Running up to her. They said something to each other, then went their separate ways.

Neru walked up to me. "Hey Len!" She said then smiled. I smiled back. "I was wondering if you could give me a tour of the school later." I asked her, watching her text someone. "Huh? Oh, yeah I can. What time and will Rin be here?" She asked. "Uh, how about after school. And Rin already got a tour." I said. "Okay. What's your number?" She asked.

I pulled out my phone and handed it to her. She then handed me hers. We exchanged numbers. "Wait!" She said before I could walk off. I turned around and saw her type something in her phone. My phone went off. I answered it. Seeing a text from Neru.

_See ya around Kagamine! ^(Neru)^#_

I turned to go to class then ran into Mikuo. "Nice. Your first day and you have a girls number." He said. "Shut up." I said turning around to go to class. "Um, class is this way..." Mikuo said pointing the other direction. "I knew that." I said stomping off. Mikuo laughed then walked with me.

**Neru POV**

I got to class before Len did. Shocker. I even took the long way around. I saw that Rin was already here. I sat down next to her. Pulling out my materials. I turned and saw her with an evil smile.

"What are you and my brother doing later...?" She said... creepily. "All it is, is a tour. Nothing more!" I yelled. "Sure," She said then returned her attention to the front. I saw Len walk in. Rin nudged me. "Would you stop!" I whispered. Rin laughed then returned to whatever she was doing.

Afternoon classes ended quickly. I went to my locker and grabbed my bag, then proceeded to the front gate. I waited for Len, texting him periodically.

_Where r u? ^(Neru)^#_

_Be there in a second... `~`LEN`~`_

I waited for another ten minutes before Len showed up. "Be there in a second my ass." I told him slightly annoyed. "Watch your language!" Len hissed. I gained myself, then started to walk back to the front doors. Len ran up from behind.

"Where does this lovely tour start?" He asked as we walked into the school. I kept walking, leading him to the main entrance. "This is the stage. Many of us have talent to sing. Maybe you have some talent." I said punching his shoulder. Len's eyes sparkled. I laughed and led him to the stage itself.

"No one's here. Try it." I said pushing him a bit. "No... I can't sing." Len said looking at the ground. I laughed and talked a bit louder. "You don't have to sing." I yelled. The sound traveled all around the room. Len looked around.

"That's cool." He said looking around. "Tell me Kagamine, why did you want a tour?" I asked him, walking closer. "No reason, maybe we could talk more." He said walking closer. "Really? Well I'm Neru Akita." I said smarting off. "Your funny." He said pulling out his phone.

He took a picture of me. "Well, Neru Akita, call me later." He whispered into my ear. Then jumped off the stage and went home. I watched him leave, my heart thumping faster as he grew distant. I held my phone close to me, deciding weather to run after him, or go home. Maybe Rin was right...

...maybe I am crushing on Len...

**Rin POV **

I waited for Len on our front step. Hiding my legs under a blanket. I started to worry. It was dark outside and I could see my breath. Mother wasn't home yet either. I went inside and set the blanket on the ground. Putting my shoes on, running out the front door.

I wondered around, looking for Len. I was freezing. Topping it off, it started to snow. Saving my energy, I slowed down. Pulling my arms into my shirt, trying to keep them warm.

"Where is he?" I say to myself, looking down all sidewalks. I finally find him, standing on a corner, under a light. I sighed, full of relief. I pushed my arms out, running towards him. "LEN!" I yell as I jump on his shoulders.

"Rin?" He said trying to she who I was. "Yes! You had me worried!" I yell as he pulls me off his back. "I got lost, that's all." He said. I looked at him confused. "I didn't say anything." I said with my head tilted. He shook his head. "Your shivering. Here." He said wrapping me in his jacket. He zipped up the front. "You need something!" I whined. He shook his head. "Come on." He said pulling me on his back. He carried me home.

I put his jacket in the closet, still seeing Gumi wasn't home. "Len! Let's call mom." I asked. He nodded his head. We went to the living room, sitting on the couch. I grabbed Len's phone, unlocking it. I saw a picture of Neru.

"Len... Explain this." I said holding up his phone. He blushed, pulling his phone away from me. He dialed Gumi's number. The phone started to ring._ "Hello?"_ Gumi said. "Hey mom! When will you be home?" I asked as Len handed me his phone._ "Oh, not until later sweetie. Sorry. I'll get something on the way home for breakfast. Something good!"_ Gumi said. "Okay! See you soon." I said as Gumi hung up.

I walked up to Len's room, seeing he had already passed out. I unlocked his phone, set an alarm, and slipped it under his pillow. I pulled a blanket over him. "Good night Len." I whispered. I patted his shoulder, then left his room. Closing the door.

I turned to go to the kitchen. I shut off all the lights, and locked the front door. I went to my room after wards. Closing the door behind me. I grabbed my phone, seeing I got a text from Len and Neru.

_On my way home. Don't wait up. `~`Len`~`_

Everyday Len for you.

_I think you were right. I AM crushing on Len... ^(Neru)^#_

I laughed, then texted her back.

_Told u so! I win! -Rin!_

I laughed again and flopped down on my bed. Remembering how good of a day it was for me. I made plenty of friends. My phone went off again.

_Yea. Yea. Shut up! ^(Neru)^#_

I replied.

_He obviously likes you. He has a picture of you! :D -Rin!_

Not even a minute later, another reply.

_You saw that? And you think so? ^(Neru)^#_

_Of course! He's never acted this way, ever! I gtg... CYA! -Rin!_

I smiled, knowing that my brother could have a girlfriend. He never really could have one. Since they all tackle him just to touch him. I rock sank in me though. The more I thought about it.

I felt a little jealousy over Neru...

**AN:**

**I know! This is starting to seem like a **Len x Neru** story! But it's not! Give me time! I'll show you! How is the story so far? I would like to see more reviews (_not like I'll get them, but who cares?_). Thank you if you have reviewed or favorited or followed! **_`Hugs you`_** I can tell you this, I have the chapter titles written down. And there are over 40! So please stay tuned! There will also be a couple lemons... ;3**

**CYA! Stay Beautiful~**


	3. Fading Snow and Sunshine

...I felt jealousy over Neru...

The second half of the school year passed by swiftly. The jealousy over Neru still lingered through me. I kept our friendship though. I thought that it was a childish thing. That I didn't want to let go of Len.

The snow melted right away. Revealing the beauty of the neighborhood. I wake up, running down the stairs to see my mom. She had another business trip to go on. She always came back, saying we had to move, so I'll hold my breath on this one.

"I'll be gone for a couple weeks. Be expecting calls regularly. You should have enough money on the counter. Love you two." Gumi said to both of us. We smiled, waving goodbye. I walked outside with her, watching her leave. "Finally, I can do anything I want." I sighed.

I walked back inside, seeing Len attempt to leave. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Out, with Neru." He said. I sighed. Then walked back up to my room. It was summer, mom was gone. And I could do anything I wanted.

I guess I should explain. Len finally got the courage to ask out Neru. I wasn't to thrilled with the idea, but he was happy. Miku and I became very close. Telling each other everything.

I called Miku, hoping she was free today. "Hello?" Mikuo said. "Hey, it's Rin. Is Miku there?" I asked. "Uh, yeah, hold on..." Mikuo said. A long pause fell over the phone. "Hello!" Miku yelled into the phone. "Hey, want to do anything today?" I asked. "Sure! How about the beach?" Miku said. I sighed. "I don't have a swim suit..." I said.

"We need to go shopping first then! Meet me at the mall! ASAP!" Miku yelled then hung up. I didn't want to go shopping for a swim suit. A t-shirt and a pair of shorts would have been fine. I got dressed in a simple, light, airy outfit. Then grabbed a portion of our money and started towards the mall.

I arrived there to Miku arguing with her brother. I thought that he would stay home. "Hey!" I yelled. The twins looked at me. Miku came sprinting over, hugging me. "We will only take fifteen minutes, Mikuo!" Miku yelled. Mikuo laughed and disappeared into the mall.

"Come with me!" Miku said gripping my hand. I ran with her to a swim suit store. "I always shop here! I'll buy you yours!" She squealed. I nodded, wondering around the store. Miku popped up all around me showing me different swim suits.

"This one! How about this one! That one!" Miku kept getting rejected by me. I found a two piece orange swim suit with yellow polka dots. "This one." I said showing Miku. She nodded, then grabbed a random swim suit and ran to go pay for them. I went out of the store, seeing Len and Neru.

They were on their date. Like Len told me. Miku came running up, snagging my arm, then running to the entrance to the mall. Mikuo was waiting there, probably forever. Miku kept running. I got out of her grasp, leaving me with Mikuo.

"I saw your brother." He said. "Yeah, so did I." I replied. He laughed then started to run after Miku. "Hey! Wait!" I yelled chasing them. I eventually caught up to them. We ran all the way to the beach. Which was crowded.

"We really going to the beach?" I asked the twins. "Yeah, but not this one." Mikuo said leading us further down the coast line. We got to a deserted part of the area. It had slight tree cover and sand. "No one comes here." Mikuo said. Miku laughed. She pulled out my swim suit, pulling off the price tag, and gave it to me.

"Come with me." She said leading me away from the beach. I followed her. She led me to a completely covered area. "Every time I come here, I change here." She said pulling off her top. "Whoa! Wait! Am I supposed to change here?" I yelled. Miku nodded.

'Just think of it as the locker room's Rin.' I thought to myself. I quickly changed. Getting into my swim suit before Miku. "Your fast." She said. I laughed throwing my clothes into her bag. Miku finished putting on her swim suit. Then grabbed me to go to the beach.

I walked out seeing Mikuo talking to... Len and Neru? Miku ran faster, running for Neru. She hugged her. I ran up to Len and hugged him. "How was your date?" I asked. "The best." He said looking over at Neru who was being strangled by Miku.

"You guys swimming with us?" Miku asked Len and Neru. Len nodded. But Neru didn't. "I don't have a swim suit." Neru said looking down. Miku froze for a minute. Then dragged Neru to where we got dressed. Len, Mikuo and I watched poor Neru being manhandled by Miku.

A couple minutes later, Miku comes out with Neru in a swim suit. "I had an extra..." Miku said trailing off. She stared into the ocean, making us all wonder what she was looking at. Then she exploded. She grabbed me then started running for the water. She ran to fast into the water, tripping on the current, bringing me down with her.

"Swimming has begun!" She screamed then ran into the water. I sat there like an idiot, waiting for someone to help me up. I mean my ass was buried in the sand. Neru came running up to me. With an outstretched hand. She pulled me up, dragging me into the water.

"Do you know how to swim?" She asked. I blushed then nodded. "Good." She said pulling me into the water. We got to a portion that was up to our necks. "Now float." Neru said. I floated getting closer to shore by the waves. "Fun, right?" I laughed. She laughed also.

"Dunking contest!" Miku screamed jumping on Neru's shoulders. I laughed. Then she started to come after me. "Go away!" I yelled splashing her. Neru came up behind her. Dunking her. Miku surfaced. "This is war!" She yelled. But got dunked by Mikuo. "I win!" He yelled. I laughed.

Until Len came up behind me. Then dunked me. I surfaced, seeing Len celebrating. Neru came up beside me. Then nodded. We closed in on Len. Coming up from behind. I jumped on one shoulder while Neru jumped on the other. Len went down in a flash.

Neru and I looked over at Miku and Mikuo. Miku was on Mikuo's shoulders. "Anyone challenge?" Miku taunted. Len looked over at them. And laughed. Then motioned Neru to get on his shoulders. The twins and the couple played that game over and over. I went to the beach, sitting by the water.

It looked like fun. Only I had no one to be with. I got further up the sand then started to dig a hole. I put my feet in it, then buried them. I laughed. Thinking of all the fun I could have on my own here.

I dig a larger hole, burying my legs. Then just sat there. Len got out of the water, running towards me. He sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing really." I sighed. We both looked at the others in the water, yelling at us. "They want us." Len said pulling me out of the sand.

He dragged me into the water, putting me on his shoulders. "Your going down Hatsune!" He yelled. "Likewise Kagamine." Mikuo said. "Rin! You can't beat us!" Miku taunted. "Sure I can." I said. Neru stood in between us. "3... 2... 1... GO!" Neru cried.

Miku grabbed my hands trying to push me back. I returned the treatment. "Come on Len!" I yelled. Len leaned closer to Miku. I gripped her hands and shoved her back. "I win!" I yell. Len laughed evilly and fell back. I hit my back head on with the water. Like a backwards belly flop.

"Ow..." I said floating there. The others surrounded me. Neru pulled me to the sand. I looked at the sky. It was nearly sunset. "We should all spend the night at my house." I yelled. Neru agreed. And Miku did also.

Mikuo nodded, looking at Len. "Our mom's gone for a couple of weeks. So we have freedom to do whatever we want." Len said. The others cheered. I looked at Len and smiled. He looked away and blushed. I tilted my head.

Why is Len acting so strange lately?

**AN: **

**So it's a bit short... But It'll do. I pulled another all nighter last night, and I am lucky I can still type. But anyways, please review!**

**CYA! Stay Beautiful~**


	4. Doubt in Him

Why is Len acting so strange lately?

**Len POV**

We left the beach later in the night. Getting home around sunset. I unlocked the door and went straight to my room. Burying my head into my pillow. Mikuo followed me, barging into my room.

"Learned how to knock?" I smarted off. "Your the one closing the door in my face." He said crossing his arms. I sat up and moved to my window. Looking out. I heard Mikuo shuffle behind me. "Your acting weird lately." He said suddenly popping up behind me. I jumped, giving him a glare. "Your the one to talk." I said.

"No really. I've sat by you for the rest of the school year and you never have acted this way. What's wrong?" He said sounding suddenly serious. A knot formed in my chest. Causing me to hunch down. "Lighten up. Plus, you wouldn't get it.." I trailed off.

"Bet you I could." He mocked. I laughed faintly. "Your going to probably slap me." I said turning to face him. Staring at the ground. Mikuo laughed. "It's probably the wrong idea, but are you into someone else, other than Neru?" He said getting quieter around the end of the sentence. Probably knowing that three other girls including Neru were in the room next to us.

"How'd you know?" I said quietly. Mikuo laughed again. "It's kinda obvious. So, who is it?" He asked. "Fuck you." I said and got up, proceeding to go to the kitchen. Mikuo followed like a lost puppy. What's with him?

"Tell me." He begged. "Listen, I'm not going to tell you. If you stop asking. I'll tell you." I said looking through the kitchen for food. It was too late to go out. Considering we didn't have a car...

I heard the girls come running through the house, getting closer to Mikuo and I. "Len!" Rin yelled turning into the kitchen. "There's no oranges..." I said out of habit. "That's not what I was going to ask. I was going to ask if we all could watch a movie... THERE'S NO ORANGES?!" Rin said yelling on the last sentence.

I look behind me to see our guests laughing at Rin. While she was having a type of mental breakdown. I could probably top since there was no bananas. But to many thoughts were flying though my head.

I pull Rin up, dragging her to the living room, motioning our guests to come. "Pick a movie. Tomorrow I'll go get some oranges." I said seeing Rin's face brighten up. Wait, why am I so nice all the sudden? I never offer Rin free shopping. I usually laugh in her face. Then run off.

Rin finally found a movie. I was to busy staring at the wall. Not even thinking about anything. "Okay everyone. Find somewhere to sit!" Rin yelled. On command, all of us found a seat. Mikuo sat in a single chair. Close to the couch I was sitting on. Neru, Rin and Miku sat right in front of the T.V.

I pull out my phone, giving in to not telling Mikuo. I texted him. In all fear if I said the name out loud, the girls would hear.

_I guess I'll tell you... `~`Len`~`_

_Then tell me. =Mikuo=_

_You can say TWINCEST... I know. Slap me. `~`Len`~`_

Mikuo looked at me in utter fear. I knew that loving a sibling was bad.

_You can't possibly love Rin. =Mikuo=_

_Well believe it. `~`Len`~`_

A long silence fell between Mikuo and I. The only sounds that traveled the room were the girls talking about things and the T.V. Another text came though.

_I'm not one to judge. I mean, I'm not going to support your relationship. OR defend it. People here don't accept things like this. Nowhere really does. I'm not going to hold you back or anything. I won't tell. But, do what you want to. If you come to me for help, don't expect any. And Neru will be VERY HURT if you go for her BEST FRIEND. =Mikuo=_

I read the text carefully. Trying to take in the details.

_What do you mean, ' People here don't accept things like this.'? `~`Len`~`_

_Think of it as: People avoiding you. :Never talk to you. :You and Rin could get separated. =Mikuo=_

_Of course. `~`Len`~`_

_Just don't treat it like a joke. Even Government doesn't like this type of thing. =Mikuo=_

_I have never treated it like a joke. Is love a joke? `~`Len`~`_

"_Joke?" Think about all the outcomes. Some are pretty bad... =Mikuo=_

_Thanks `~`Len`~`_

We stopped texting after that. Mikuo actually watched the movie. But I dazed out, thinking of all the outcomes. I thought to hard about it. Resulting in me falling asleep.

But why do I think that Mikuo would support our relationship?

**Rin POV**

Moments before~

I sat in the middle of Miku and Neru. Almost directly in front of the T.V. screen. We never really watched the movie. Just talked. A bit quiet. But not like I cared if the guys heard.

I looked back periodically. Seeing Len text someone. From the looks of it, most likely Mikuo. I dropped my curiosity. But it still lingered inside my head. What were they talking about.

There was a slight reflection on the TV screen. I zoned out Miku and Neru's talking and tried to watch Len and Mikuo. After every text, they exchanged a glance. Some confused. And some concerned. After about a half hour, they stopped texting.

Len passed out after a bit. Looking like he was staring at the wall. Then, sleep. I turned and looked at him. Seeing if he really was asleep. I got up and got some blankets for everyone. Some pillows also.

"You can sleep down here. Just find a spot your comfortable with." I said. Seeing Miku curled up on the floor. "What I meant was like a couch or something." I said shaking Miku. Neru got up and sat on the opposite side of Len. Using his shoulder for a pillow.

I sat on the oppisite side of the couch Miku was on. Everyone was already asleep. I turned off the lights, leaving the kitchen one on. I couldn't help but to think about Len. He's acting weirder by the day. I finally got asleep. Thinking to hard.

_(…Dream...)_

Len and I are starting at a new school. Our second transfer in 3 months. It's stressful. But the sad part about it is that I'm starting to get used to it. We knocked on the sliding doors. Seeing our sensei greet us. We walked in to the class room to whispers.

"These are our new students. On the left is Rin and on the right is Len." Our sensei said. Weird intro for us, but okay.

We bowed and were seated in an empty table. Neither of us had special assignments. So we sat there and tried to learn something. I pulled out my phone and see a text from my mom.

_Looks like were going to another town again... Sorry hun._

I showed the text to Len, seeing him have a small fit. I closed my phone, returning to the lesson. But as soon as I actually want to learn, the bell for lunch rings. Some students ran out of the room. Some stayed. I wondered out of the room, with Len following me.

"Damn, a school I could probably survive in." He complained. I laughed. "A school that no one tramples us. Or talks about us." I said.

We went outside to the cherry blossom courtyard. "Beautiful." I said looking around. No one else was here except for us. Len found a bench to sit on. I sat next to him.

"Someday, we'll find a town that we can permanently live in." I sighed. Len suddenly got up and left. I ran after him. "Where are you going?" I asked as I grabbed the back of his shirt. He slapped my hand away. "Can you just leave me alone for once?" He scolded me. He walked off. While I was frozen in the middle of the hall way.

Len had never rejected me before...

_(...)_

My head shot up. Thinking about that dream. "That's when Len started to act weird." I said to myself quietly. A major head rush hit me. I slowly got up and looked for my phone. Then remembered it was in my room. I got up and started the way for my room. But saw Len's phone.

'It wouldn't hurt for a peek. But he'll get mad at me again. What the hell...' I debated in my head. I walked over quietly to Len, gabbing his phone. But a voice startled me.

"What are you doing...?" A sleepy Miku said. I nearly dropped Len's phone. But instead put it back. "N-Nothing. Just go back asleep-" I said but noticed that she already fell asleep. Wow. Just wow.

I stumble to my room. Using the walls to guide me. I opened my door and jumped on my bed. Pulling out my phone and seeing that Gumi called like three hours ago. "She's going to be pissed." I said out loud. I called her. At a ridiculous time at night. To my surprise, she answered.

"Hello?" Gumi said. "Sorry I missed your call. I was sleeping." I said sounding truthful. "Your fine. I was just working on some papers." She said sounding sleepy. "Is that good?" I asked. "Depends on your point of view. But it looks like that we might be able to stay in the town that we're in." She said. "That's good for me." I said waking up a bit more. "Well, got to go. Love you hun." She said with a slight sound of movement. "Love you too." I said and hung up the phone. I put my phone back and curl up in my bed. Falling asleep slowly.

…

I got up when the sun started to shine in my eyes. That's why I hated summer. I always had the window facing the east. I rolled out of bed, walking back to the others. Seeing everyone was asleep, except for Len. I walked up to him, seeing he was still being used as a pillow. I thought that this was I good time to ask about...

"Hey, you've been acting weird lately. What's wrong?" I ask but only got a grunt. "Tell me." I said. "You wouldn't get it..." He said quietly. "Try me." I said. "Just let it go. God..." He said slipping out from under Neru. "Len Kagamine! All I'm trying to do is help! And you keep pushing me away... Why?!" I said in a silent scream. Len began to say something but it turned into a mutter. He walked up to his room and slammed the door.

And all I could do was worry...

**AN:**

**Sorry for the wait... But I finally got it done! Yay!**

**Cya! **

**Stay Beautiful~**


End file.
